Playboys
by Amutoloco15
Summary: I'm terrible in writing summaries! well, here goes nothing... Famous, 3 drop dead gorgeous, perverted step brothers., not capable of love, or will they? Once they'll meet...READ AND REVIEW A LOT! OK? hehe REVIEW! LOL
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

**Natsume Hyuuga (from the anime Gakuen Alice), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (from the anime Shugo Chara)** and **Ryoma Echizen (from the anime Prince of Tennis)** _are step brothers with different personalities. There are only numerable traits' that they have in common and that's being a pervert and the fact, that these three we're incredibly drop dead gorgeous guys, also known as replicas of Adonis, heck! They were much more than Adonis could ever be!, And last but not the least, they were fuckin rich cocky bastards. They fuck with any girl, they want, and throw em' away once they get tired, and believe me, these 3 hunks easily gets tired. _

The word "**Love**" was never found in there dictionary, until they encounter these 3 beautiful ladies which they later on know that are best friends, they were **Mikan Sakura (From the anime Gakuen Alice), Hinamori Amu (From the anime Shugo Chara) and Sakuno Ryuuzaki (From the anime prince of tennis)**, these girls we're inseparable beauties, yes! THEY WERE HOT! Words aren't even enough, to describe how magnificently beautiful these gals were also, they we're rather, different (in a good way) from any other girl. Could these girls be the reason for these hot creatures to finally learn and experience, LOVE?

XxX Natsume Hyuuga XxX

Sex: Male

Age: 19 years old

Height: 6'0''

Sports: Captain of the basketball Team

Hobbies: Cutting classes, fucking some random slut and reading mangga

About him:

He's a pervert, who doesn't show his true emotions or his weaknesses. He is a real hot nerd too, well, he's not a nerd he was just born, incredibly smart and hot! He tend to escape whenever he knows he's going to get scolded.*to know more about him just read the fanfic*

+++ Mikan Sakura +++

Sex: Female

Age: 18 years old

Height: 5'8''

Sports: Badminton

Hobbies: Going out with her 2 best friends! Drawing and Day dreaming

She was innocent yet daring, without her even realizing that. Yes! She was dense and frank, she always say's the words that came out in her head and uhm- Ok! She is a little bit stupid, actually- she is REALLY STUPID!

XxX Ikuto Tsukiyomi XxX

Sex: Male

Age: 21 years old

Height: 6'0''

Sports: Swimming athlete

Hobbies: Sleeping anywhere, having sex with a woman who makes the first move on him, and playing the violin.

He's a pervert, but unlike Natsume he show's his true emotions. He is a mysterious type with a friendly and cool vibe around him. Which is his charming point.*To know more about him just read the fanfic.

+++ Hinamori Amu +++

Sex: Female

Age: 19 years old

Height: 5'9''

Sports: Volleyball

Hobbies: Teasing Mikan, Collecting Gothic bracelets, shopping.

She is cool, spicy and a man hater. She always acts a cool façade whenever she's with people she doesn't know, but when she's with her friends, her true bullying and down to earth nature begins unfolding. Reason why she acts like a cool chic in front of people she does not know? Well, find out yourself.

XxX Ryoma Echizen XxX

Sex: Male

Age: 20 years old

Height: 5'9''

Sports: Tennis

Hobbies: Tennis, sleeping and sex

Pervert! Just like his step brothers, but a little bit different. He only fucks sluts when he will be stress, and he's not truly interested in women, he just wants a stress reliever. But anyways, he is entitled as the "Evil Cocky Prince" because He shows off a lot, especially in classes and in tennis! Why evil? Because, he has these marvelous eyes, that looks at you, from head to toe like you're a trash. *to know more about him just read the fanfic*

+++ Sakuno Ryuuzaki +++

Sex: Female

Age: 19 years old

Height: 5'8''

Sports: Nothing

Hobbies: Hanging out with her friends, and reading books

A shy and a smart girl, she's self conscious and has no self confidence at all. Totally an opposite of Ryoma.

If your interested to know the story then review!!! But if your not interested at all, then its fine by me. IDC. Ugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Shugo Chara, Gakuen Alice and Prince of tennis but I sure wish did!!!! LOL XDDD Anyway, please give me lots and lots of love a.k.a REVIEWS that would enlighten my heart!!! *winks* **

**Hahaha that's an order!!! JK**

**Chapter 1**

"**Meet the step brothers"**

_**~I believe in him even if I were to be betrayed~**_

"Ah, uhn N-Natsume-sama, I'm g-going to cum." the prostitute moaned.

After that, Natsume, the raven haired guy with deep tantalizing crimson orbs stood up from the bed. As he was about to leave the prostitute, the prostitute restrained him by hugging his naked back rubbing her breast against it.

"So ah, should I wait for your call? Or should I just call you for our next meeting?" the prostitute said with a seducing voice.

Natsume stared at her in disgust "Don't get me wrong here, slut. This will be the last time we'll meet." He said pushing her away from him, leaving the poor prostitute crying her eye's out.

Natsume walked out from the room with his right hand in his pocket feeling bored as usual, just then a familiar voice shouted his name.

"Hey! Natsume-nii." A guy with dark blue hair appeared in his sight. It was his step brother, Ryoma Echizen.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked and disturbed.

"Searching for you and Ikuto, the old man wants to talk to the three of us. Where's Ikuto?" He asked plainly with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh right, let's go look for him. I know where he is." Natsume said.

While Natsume and Ryoma were busy searching for Ikuto. Ikuto was also busy entertaining himself with a girl.

"BANG!" the walls sounded loudly. Ikuto, the guy with deep oceanic blue hair pushed the girl on the wall. He stared and trapped her in his arms.

"I-Ikuto-kun, kiss me." the girl pleaded seductively, pouting her lips for a kiss.

Ikuto smirked "Oh we're going to do so much more than that baby." Ikuto said while taking his shirt off. As he was about to kiss the girl, the door slammed open. And Ryoma and Natsume appeared in front of them.

"Wow! That was a dramatic entrance eh! You should have knocked the door first. How did you find me?" Ikuto smiled sarcastically.

"I know this is your favorite place." Natsume replied.

Ryoma rolled his eyes "The old man wants to talk to us now."

"Oh right. That's why you're here. You have come to take me to the old man." Ikuto said while putting his shirt on.

Ryoma and Natsume knew Ikuto very well. Ikuto is the guy who loves to play with random girls.

"Wait, Ikuto-kun! What about me? You're going to leave?" the girl interrupted.

"Yeah I got to go now baby." Ikuto said with a wink.

And the three of them went to the old man.

A man in his mid 40's slammed the thick newspaper with the headline "THE HSB is in BIG trouble again" on his table (A/N: HSB means Hot Step Brothers). "What is the meaning of this?! Answer me! Ryoma! What is this? You slept with the Queen of BEBELANDIA and left her **underwear on the flagpole**?!" The middle aged guy shouted angrily emphasizing the underwear part.

"It was just for fun, gramps. And I did not sleep with her! I only stole her underwear; I mean why would I sleep with her? _She's ugly and wrinkly, yuck! It's just gross! You know I wouldn't do that. I choose the girls I sleep with._" Ryoma explained arrogantly with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Okay. I know how naughty you are. But I am your father and I want you to stop those kinds of things! When will you act mature Ryoma?" The old man sighed in disappointment. Just then Ikuto coughed which in turn caught the attention of his blabbering father.

"And you! Ikuto! I was expecting better from you since you're the eldest after all! I mean, what is wrong with you? You know very well that interview earlier was important and what did you do?! You STUPID son of mine! " The old man said furiously.

"I'm not **stupid**. The interview earlier was pretty smart and flawless! I mean, I answered all the questions smartly! Didn't you see it? Don't tell me you didn't watch it dad?" Ikuto explained.

"Here, take a look at." Ikuto turned the television on and showed his dad his the replay of his interview earlier.

**THE INTERVIEW:**

_Reporter no.1: So Ikuto-kun, I heard that you we're dating Ms. Asahina, a model from the GB Corp.? Is that true?_

_Ikuto: Yeah, It is._

_Reporter no.2: But Ikuto-san, I also heard you dating Yuuki, a reporter from the weather telecast? _

_Ikuto: Yeah, I'm dating her too._

_And there was awkward silence………._

_Reporter no. 3: Do they know you're dating the both of them?_

_Ikuto: I don't think so. _

_Reporter no.1: Didn't you even realize that this interview is live worldwide? _

_Ikuto: Really? No way! Uhm, then if the both of them are watching this, then uhm- that means we're over. _

_And again, there was an awkward silence……_

After watching it, the old man laughed hysterically. "You really make girls cry! I'm so proud of you son!" And he hugged him like a child.

Ryoma was in complete silence. "Favoritism again. Ugh" he thought, annoyed.

"Stop it dad! Anyway, what about Natsume? Look, he disappeared again without you noticing! See, this always happens every time you lecture us. You know what dad, next time you should lecture Natsume first." Ikuto ended up lecturing his dad.

The old man's eyebrows twitched in anger and irritation "SHUT UP! Ikuto! Ryoma! Go and find your **STUPID** brother right now!" He ordered and the two we're forced to look for him.

"When will all these bastards learn to be responsible?" he thought with a hint of sadness.

Meanwhile, Natsume was sitting on a tree not far from their mansion.

"Hmm, the breeze sure is relaxing." he thought peacefully.

Just then, a beautiful brunette caught his attention.

"And who could this be?" he thought to himself.

The girl sat on the grasses leaning her back on the tree where Natsume was sitting. Natsume silently watched her from above the tree.

And there was a complete silence; after a few minutes he realized that the brunette girl was asleep. So he climbed down slowly and silently. He reached the ground and stared at the brunette girl's face. He realized how beautiful and angelic she was.

Usually every time he sees attractive women he would have the urge to seduce them with his charm and look. But not this one, he could feel his heart pounding so hard. It was different and he felt that he needed to respect the girl.

Natsume stared at her, closer and closer. Then all of a sudden the brunette opened her eyes.

**Mikan's POV:**

'**The wind is so relaxing, I can't help myself anymore. I really want to sleep.' I thought tiredly as I close my eyes.**

**Minutes later, I felt someone climbing down the tree. 'Hmm, there is someone here other than me huh. Well, whatever, I don't really care; all I want is to sleep.' I thought again to myself. **

**I felt that person standing in front of me. I don't know why but my heart pounded. It was weird. I slowly opened my eyes, and there, my brown eyes met the tantalizing crimson orbs. My heart pounded faster than before. "Who could this be? And why is he staring at me? It's as if he wants to seduce me with his look." I asked myself as I gaze at him. He has raven colored hair with red lustrous lips. "What a lovely person." I thought amusingly. **

**End of Mikan's POV**

Natsume kept his calm and cool look as he stared amusingly at the brunette. Well, who wouldn't be amused? And in return, the brunette girl also stared at him.

"Oi, what's your name?" Natsume asked oblivious to the fact that he was being rude.

Mikan snubbed him back. "Is that your way to ask girl's name?" She said, irritated.

Natsume gave out a what-the-hell look on his face. "Usually, women would come, chasing for my warm embrace while telling me their names seductively. This woman is weird or rather different." He wondered.

Natsume was about to say something rude again but he noticed that a car was about to hit the tree wherein the brunette girl was sitting.

"Hey! Watch out!" Natsume warned as he pulled the brunette girl to his chest in order to save her.

BANG! The car crashed the tree so badly that the tree fell down.

The brunette girl was frightened with what happened. She didn't even notice that she was pressing her body closer to natsume's. Natsume felt the brunette girls' breasts pressing on his chest. As heat ran up to his face, he blushed. This was the first time a woman made him blush just by body contact.

"Now, will you tell me your name?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"It's MIKAN" the brunette girl replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**If I'd get a lot or enough reviews, the title of the next chapter would be "First Encounter of God's and Goddesses"**

**In this chapter Mikan, Sunako, Amu, Natsume, Ryoma and Ikuto will meet, in a what way? Well, I have some naughty thoughts, mwahahahahha LOL.**

**What do you think, and do you want me to continue???????? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please… and NO FLAMES! I hate flames! I don't know why, but whenever I receive flames. I feel irritated and discouraged. That's why, NO FLAMES. And anyways, wala man pud pulos ng flames LOL.**

**Hihi og yah, I HAVE A BETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahah XDDDD**

**Credits to My editor: KYLE Llamas**

**By the way, My name is sarah black! NICE TO MEET YOU hehe**

**EDITOR'S NOTE TO THE AUTHOR** (LOL):

DEAR RG,

I was really shocked with your fanfic. I never thought that you have a very liberated mind and imagination_**.**__**Don't make me work with this kind of genre again**__. _I will never ever edit if ingon ani na genre imong ipa-edit. LOL :P BTW Kabalo na diay ka anang cum cum ha. Daghan pa jud kaayo og **bad words**. TSK. Bati manang mag-gamit kag bad words sa imong fanfiction. **Don't use those words. **TSK. You have the ideas pero ang mga scenes pud. MY GAWD. _**I'm sure you can come up with wholesome scenes and btw it's never necessary for you to make hentai scenes like the natsume and whore scene and the ikuto and girl scene.**_ Ayawg suon anang mga manyak na authors sa . haha. Hahaha anyway, **don't take this in a bad way. **

**TAKE NOTE: BE WHOLESOME BUT IMAGINATIVE.**

**By: DOIN**

THANKS YOU MY EDITOR!!! Hehe I promise..


End file.
